


一次被骗...

by tigerjo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 复联二剧情改动, 愚人节, 焦虑, 科学组, 第一个吻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 简介（来自作者）：Bruce必须把这个烂摊子收拾了。他跟Natasha说过这不是个好主意，但是他以为Tony喜欢和人开玩笑。他想让Tony开心一点。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fool Me Once...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425278) by [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel). 



Bruce喝干了他杯子里的最后一口，环顾这个Stark大厦里奢华的派对房间。房间里面挺乱的，毕竟派对开的差不多了，都已经快凌晨四点了。他看到Steve和他的朋友Sam睡倒在沙发上，他们甚至没能撑到Steve的那层。

 

“看起来我们的观众跑掉了，”Natasha在他身后说。

 

“对啊，那…”他转向她，有些局促地笑了。她的微笑像往常一样，总夹杂着层层叠叠的意思，让人捉摸不透。

 

“那就这样了。做的不错。”她轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“去吧，去找他。”她把Bruce赶进了电梯。Bruce向JARVIS询问了Tony的所在之处，得到回答后就去了顶楼。他走出电梯，发现Tony正站在玻璃墙旁边，向外看着整座城市。

 

“我以为你会是那种玩一整夜的类型。”Bruce走到他身边。

 

“没什么心情。”Tony听起来…有点失落。很伤心。Bruce希望他不是还在因为他们的吵架生气。他和JARVIS跟Tony争论了几个小时，最终Tony被JARVIS给出的情景测试结果说服了，实施奥创计划能带来积极结果的可能性只有5%。

 

Tony最终同意不实施这个计划，但是Bruce能看出来这对他的挫败。甚至比他要对来派对的所有人假称Pepper只是忙于工作还要更…

 

Tony转过身来，Bruce猛地停下脚步；尽管Tony明显在尽力隐藏情绪，Bruce还是能看出工程师的眼中满含痛苦和愤怒。

 

“我以为你要和Widow定下来了。”Tony抱起双臂，盯着Bruce。

 

Bruce往前顿了一步。该死，Tony竟然还真信了。

 

“我是说，我真的为你感到高兴。”Tony这么说着，听起来却完全不是这个意思。“我希望你能开心。我——我的确，”他叹了口气。“但是我猜我以为…”Tony摇了摇头，一副听天由命的样子。

 

Bruce必须把这个烂摊子收拾了。他跟Natasha说过这不是个好主意，但是他以为Tony喜欢开玩笑。他想让Tony能开心一点。

 

“Tony，”他小心翼翼地说，“你知道今天几号吗？”

 

“哈？”Tony看起来对此毫无头绪。

 

JARVIS及时帮忙给出了答案：“今天是2015年4月1号，先生。”

 

Bruce又往Tony的方向走了一步，轻轻地把自己的手搭在Tony的胳膊上。他不难看出Tony脸上的疲惫。还有一点…恐惧？

 

“今天是——噢——四月…？”Bruce似乎看到了咔哒一声的那一刻，Tony的目光瞬间锐利了起来。“所以这一切全都是演的？”

 

“对啊，”Bruce露出一个微笑，甚至对自己感到有些骄傲。“Natasha和Clint在一起。他们彼此专一，已经有一段时间了。我们以为会骗到Steve，我真的没想到你会信了。”

 

Tony的大眼睛瞪得更大了，他的脸上又一次闪现出怒火。

 

“你——你这个混蛋！”

 

接着Tony就扑向了他，把他按倒在地板上，胡乱地打着他，打着他的脸、他的胳膊，Tony显然在压抑着自己的拳头，以防某个绿大个现身。但是，他的确非常生气。

 

“喂！喂！”Bruce试图用手护住自己的脸，但是Tony抓住了他的手腕，把它们扯开，然后俯下身用嘴唇狠狠地堵上Bruce的嘴。他放开了Bruce的手腕，继续吻着他，他的吻猛烈而绝望。Bruce双臂环住托尼，把两个人拉的更近，回吻着Tony。

 

Tony尝起来像是威士忌和香烟——他和Steve请来的客人一起抽了一会儿古巴雪茄，他以为Bruce没在看他。但是Bruce整个晚上都在看他。他总会注意着Tony，无时无刻。

 

Bruce感觉到Tony紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，嘴唇也放松了一些。Tony拉开两人的距离喘了口气，眼睛还紧盯着身下的科学家。爱与痛苦，在他的双眼中交织成一整个宇宙，Bruce感觉自己陷了进去。

 

“我不能…我的生活里不能没有你。”说出这句话的时候，Tony避开了他的视线。但是Bruce伸出手抚摸他的脸，迫使他再次对上Bruce的视线。

 

“我也不能。”Bruce轻声说。

 

这一次Tony的吻变得更加轻柔，Tony的山羊胡有些诡异地蹭着Bruce的脸。这是一种全新的，但绝对是一种美好的感觉，Bruce非常乐意长期研究它。

 

“明天我会非常惊讶你这么轻易就骗到了我，但是现在我可是有点生气。” 

 

“好啦。”Tony躺下来，把自己的脑袋枕在Bruce肩膀上。Bruce搂过他，把他拉近自己身边。

 

“而且还很累。”Tony气呼呼地说，闭上眼睛蜷缩着往Bruce的方向蹭了蹭。这是Bruce生命中最棒的体验了。

 

“我们是不是该看看Steve多久才能发现？”Bruce问道。

 

但是Tony没有回答，他已经打起呼噜了。

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH thanks to Trammel for letting me translate this cute work! The original work is beautifully written. Any oddity is my fault.  
> 非常感谢作者Trammel能授权给我翻译，这篇文真的非常可爱！原文非常棒，不通顺都是我的锅。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译注：
> 
> 1\. 题目 一次被骗（Fool me once）出自愚我一次，其错在人，愚我两次，其错在我(Fool me once ,shame on you ;fool me twice ,shame on me) ，但是 愚我一次 单说比较奇怪，所以用了一次被骗
> 
> 2\. 以意译为主，所以逐字逐句看的话，和原文会有一些细微的出入，请见谅


End file.
